


bright ineffable things

by mythicalhomo



Category: Bright Young Things, Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Drug Use, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, but not too much, miles and giger are their disguises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 17:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20661203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicalhomo/pseuds/mythicalhomo
Summary: aziraphale and crowley need good disguises to blend in with a group of remarkable humans, and they become miles and ginger. they've been loving each other for a few thousand years now.





	bright ineffable things

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work here, i hope you enjoy!

aziraphale and crowley needed a disguise to follow certain group of people. usually, only one of them would go through the process of infiltrating and following people around. it took too much work, too much planning, having to act like a human for days, sometimes months straight. but this club was nothing like what they ever saw (and that was remarkable, considering the angel and the demon were around since the very beginning). they weren’t inherently good or bad, no, they had a fascinating ambiguity in their actions, flowing through the blurry lines of heaven and hell.  
so that’s why the celestial beings needed to be around at the same time. they both had the same amount of influence over the small group of interesting people, and they both would care for each other, making sure they weren’t getting carried away.  
  
  
with that in mind, aziraphale and crowley needed convincing disguises to look like what’s expected from those characters. that’s how aziraphale ended up disguised as a pretty young flamboyant man named miles maitland and crowley ended up as the seemingly boring ginger littlejohn.  
  
  
it didn’t take much for the group to accept both, aziraphale (now miles) quickly becoming what can only be described as the leader, with crowley, posing as ginger, as just someone that was there to fill up space. it would’ve been terrible for crowley, on normal occasions, to feel boring and not much important. but seeing aziraphale like that, dressing up in outrageous colours and having the time of his (very long) life made it bearable.  
  
  
miles started noticing ginger was very _off_, and although his friends didn’t know crowley like he did, he wanted them to be more accepting of the celestial being he was secretly in love for six thousand years now. so miles started holding ginger’s hand, dragging him to the middle of the parties, the eye of the storm. the angel wouldn’t let him go as he frantically snorted cocaine and instigated the demon to do the same. as far as crowley knew, it couldn’t affect them. they weren’t human, after all. but it did. it hit him with a rush he never experienced before, and right there, in the middle of a barely lit room, he looked at his angel as if he was staring at most beautiful thing to ever exist, which, of course, he was.  
  
  
they did it more and more, with ginger now completely included in the group. the parties were getting wilder and wilder, and they had to make sure no one was overdosing (including themselves).  
  
  
at some point, months after they started, months in which they were able to influence the entirety of london with a few right words here and there and some well placed miracles, the most intense, outrageous party happened in a big, luxurious house.  
  
  
ginger found himself being pulled out of the crowd, after snorting a considerable amount of cocaine. he looked up, at the person pulling him upstairs, and he saw miles. of course it was miles. the red lights of the room make him look almost devilish. crowley laughed to himself. how ironic. his angel looking like he the devil (not the actual devil. crowley _knew_ how he looked and he was the literal opposite of aziraphale’s beauty) dragging him to hell. going up, but going to hell. hell, heaven, hell, heaven, hell, heaven. they were all mixed up in the demon’s head, clouding his judgement, and god – or the devil, he did not care – forbid one of his coworkers seeing him like that. being dragged to heaven-hell by an angel-demon in the middle of a human party.  
  
  
they finally arrived, miles pressing ginger against the wall firmly, looking up, meeting ginger’s gaze. he knew, just by looking at crowley, that his judgement was equally as bad as his own. and he did the only thing he could think of. the only thing that could take an angel six thousand years gathering courage and a massive amount of cocaine to do. he kissed crowley.  
  
  
the people around them saw nothing surprising. everybody knew miles was gay, and they all thought he was dating ginger, anyway. but inside crowley’s very own head, he was divided between keeping the kiss going and stopping to let out a scream of joy. ginger’s – no, crowley’s – hands found aziraphale’s, not miles’, waist. they pulled each other closer, closing the space between each other, trying to compensate the millennia of useless centimetres separating the two bodies.  
  
  
they didn’t really need to breathe, but aziraphale had to stop the kiss for a few seconds to get some air. they had to seem natural for the people watching. and that broke crowley.  
  
  
he realized it wasn’t aziraphale kissing him. it was miles kissing ginger. he quickly went away, not knowing if the angel was behind him or not. aziraphale, shocked on why that happened, followed him. crowley went outside, and so did he.  
  
  
“what was that?” he asked. “you left me inside! with everybody looking!”  
  
  
crowley looked at him, a sad expression on his eyes. “i’m sorry, _miles_, i just wasn’t in the mood”  
  
  
“you did seem in the mood a few seconds ago, though. and why are you calling me miles? there’s nobody here. you can call me aziraphale, you know it.”  
  
  
“it wasn’t aziraphale kissing me inside, that’s why. it was miles, of course it was, it was part of the whole act, wasn’t it?” crowley’s head was still foggy, his mind was still spinning, but the worst part was his heart, that was hurting. he didn’t even know he had a heart, until that very moment, when he could swear he was feeling it breaking.  
  
  
“of course it was me. is it because i stopped to breathe? people would get suspicious, i can’t just kiss you for five minutes nonstop, you know?” crowley looked up, expecting to see miles looking at him. but no, that was aziraphale. his angel. “i can’t _believe_ you thought i’d kiss you for the act.”  
  
  
crowley was positive his heart just shattered. he never heard aziraphale so disappointed before.  
  
  
“i waited six thousand years just to kiss you, and when i finally do, you think i’m faking it? i certainly can’t fake it, i can’t fake my love for you, and that’s one of the reasons why the only way I could gather strength was under the influence of cocaine” aziraphale let out a laugh. “what did i just say? i’m an angel, using cocaine to be able to kiss the love of my life, a demon. i’m pathetic, that’s what i am”  
he opened his mouth to add something else, but this time crowley pinned aziraphale against the wall, kissing him firmly, more passionately than before. aziraphale kissed him back, letting his arms wrap around crowley’s neck. and this time, alone outside the house, they weren’t miles and ginger, but crowley and aziraphale.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it! i'm sorry if there are some mistakes, i wrote this in 40min after a brainstorm. feel free to leave suggestions in the comments!


End file.
